


Virgil has 3 Protective Boyfriends and they're not the light sides

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Gets a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Crack Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Logan and Roman are jerks. Patton does his best. Deceit just wants to get laid and so does the orange side but they will crack anyone's head while horny if they hurt their boyfriend. Remus just is Remus wanting a chainsaw and being protective of his acecup. (Asexual + Buttercup = Acecup (Virgil)I just don't know. It just happened.◀ Crack Fic will some Angst.
Relationships: ALL THE DARK SIDES ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP (4 IN TOTAL), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & The Dark Sides, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 235
Collections: Anonymous





	Virgil has 3 Protective Boyfriends and they're not the light sides

" _ **Anxiety!**_ "

"What do you need, Princy?" Virgil asked as he appear in the living room — hand on his hip and frowning. His make-up looking hastily applied and thin translucid black lines could be seen below it.

"Why the fuck is Thomas having a panic attack?"

Virgil's eyes widen as be took a cautious step back. His eyes immediately swiped to his host.

Patton was doing his best to comfort and calm Thomas down.

"Huh? Tell me you fiend!"

"I did nothing!"

"Liar!"

"I'm telling you I did nothing Princy!"

"While it may seem like we're jumping to conclusions it's you duty to manage Thomas' anxiety."

Virgil looked at the logical side in shook. He couldn't believe he was taking the Prince's side.

"But I didn't do anything!" He argued back again as his eyes watered, as a result, from the various accusations.

" **Anxiety**."

Virgil harshly flinched at the sharp tone.

"It will be far more beneficial if you just admitted to your mistakes."

"Yeah Dr. Gloom just own up to your mistakes!"

"Kiddoes stop!"

"Why? He messed everything up! According to his standards everything that isn't staying at home is dangerous!"

Patton frowned.

"If his standard are that low, then what are you, a roach?"

Roman emitted a series of offended princey noises. Logan stared sharply at the new _threat_. Patton just tried to do his best.

Remus rolled his eyes as he delicately turned Virgil towards him. He daintly smiled before bopping his nose. Virgil softly laughed a little through small hiccups caused by his choked sobs.

"Are they bothering you too much my _ace_ cup? I can always knock them out and stick a chainsaw through any of their 6 holes or-."

Virgil looked at him with a small sparkle of glee at the nickname. Remus couldn't hold himself back as he passionately kissed the anxious side. Virgil eyes widen at the sudden kiss as an arm wrapped around his waist and bended his body until he was almost touching the floor.

" **Ahem**."

"Ah, sorry Dee Dee!" Remus spoked with a wicked grin as he stood back up with a bashful anxious side in arms.

"What the fuck!" Roman's outburst when ignored by the dark sides.

"We _didn't_ just talked about consent last week Ræ!" Deceit argue fixing his hair and clothing. It was said detail that made the lightsides realize the state the orange side and repressention of Deceit where currently in.

An arm lazily wrapped around the liar's waist, the hair of the two sides being an utter mess, missing details in their outfits, and the wrinkles in their clothing indicating they had been hastily thrown on.

"So? I asked for permission to bring a chainsaw into bed."

"What is it with you and chainsaws?" The orange sides asked in genuine curiosity.

"Heathers my loves, _Fuck me gently with a chainsaw_!"

"I swear if kink shaming wasn't my kink, I would _not_ do it on fucking purpose." The Duke and orange side matched smirks. "...Fuck."

"Where and when?" The two asked synchronize.

Logan covered Patton and Thomas' ears as he and Roman blushed at how the three dark sides talked about sex with the most chill tone in the world.

Deceit groaned in frustration. He was having a moment with one of his boyfriends, steamy and hot, and now he was just a horny snake undergoing frustration.

"Will you be willing to try using a chainsaw, sweety?"

"Convince me." Virgil smirked. He loved his dorks and always felt comfortable and happy around them no matter what.

Remus smirked. Logan and Roman could almost hear him narrating what he was going to Virgil's body, sexually.

"10 bars of chocolate."

Logan and Roman were left starstruck.

"...How about 20?"

Remus made a thinking sound. "How about a chocolate induced coma?"

Virgil nodded in agreement. "You have my consent. Let's go saw that fucking bed in half!"

Remus lauched himself to his boufriend, trapping him in a passionated kiss. The two fell back into the floor teleporting away. "Everywhere but in the couch!" Virgil shouted.

"Damn we got caught snakey."

Deceit laughed. "So want to continue?"

"Any day." The two sank down.

_What had the lightsides seen and witness?_


End file.
